Hindu Deity Physiology
The power to use the traits and powers of Hindu deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Deva Physiology (Hindu god/God) *Devi Physiology (Hindu goddess/Goddess) *Suras Physiology Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the deities of Hindu Mythology. Applications *Additional Limbs *Auxiliary Organs **Multiple Arms **Multiple Heads ***360-Degree Vision ***Multiple Eyes *Avatars *Multiple Lives *Spiritual Meditation *Omnilock Deities 'The Trimurti' All: Absolute Wish, Alpha Physiology, Aspect Manifestation, Composite Deity Physiology, Cosmic Keystone, Cycle Embodiment, Divine Lord Physiology, Enlightenment, Existential Manifestations, Omni-Embodiment, Omnipresence, Trinity Force, Ultimate Invincibility & Universal Manipulation *'Brahma' **Creator Deity Physiology ***Creation Embodiment ***Big Creation Manipulation ***Omni-Reality Creation **Passion Manipulation **Primordial Force Manipulation **Omnificence **Omniscience **Samsara Manipulation **Speech Manipulation *'Shiva' **Absolute Concealment **Absolute Force Manipulation ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation ***Divine Force Manipulation **Artistic Intuition **Causa Sui Physiology **Creator & Destroyer Deity Physiology (prominently a Destroyer Deity) ***Absolute Destruction ***Big Destruction Manipulation ***Creation Manipulation ***Destruction Embodiment ***Recreation (The Transformer) **Darkness Manipulation **Dissolution **Divine Combat **Divine Object (Damaru) ***Holy/Spiritual Sound Manipulation **Divine Weaponry (Trishula) **Duality Embodiment **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Formlessness **Fearlessness **Gender Transcendence **Lake/River Manipulation (the River Ganga) **Life and Death Manipulation ***Cycle Manipulation (Birth & Rebirth) **Masculinity Aspect Manifestation ***Fertility Manipulation (male fertility) **Mind's Eye **Mountain Manipulation **Omnicompetence **Omnipotence **Purification **Superhuman Dancing **Tactical Analysis **Temporal Entity Physiology ***Meta Time Manipulation *'Vishnu' **Absolute Restoration **Balance Embodiment ***Balance **Change Embodiment **Cosmic Awareness **Divine Combat **Divine Weaponry (Discus, Mace, Conch, Bow & Sword) **Good Manipulation **Indomitable Will **Life-Force Manipulation ***Life Mastery **Omniarch **Preservation **Protection Embodiment **Pure Soul **Supernatural Life-Force **Transcendent Force Manipulation *'Harihara' **Absolute Force Manipulation **Balance **Big Destruction Manipulation **Composite Deity Physiology (Shiva and Vishnu) **Cycle Embodiment **Divine Lord Physiology **Ethereal Manipulation **Indomitable Will **Life-Force Manipulation ***Life Mastery **Omniarch **Omni-Embodiment **Positive Forces Manipulation **Primordial Order Manipulation **Purification **Spiritual Meditation **Ultimate Invincibility 'The Tridevi' *'Lakshmi' **Beauty Embodiment ***Absolute Beauty **Energy Embodiment **Fearlessness **Fertility Inducement **Higher Consciousness **Infinite Supply **Knowledge Deity Physiology **Monetary Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology **Light Manipulation **Luck **Luck Bestowal **Primordial Water Manipulation (Samudra Manthan) **Reality Embodiment *'Parvati' **Absolute Force Manipulation **Absolute Intelligence **Absolute Restoration **Beauty Embodiment **Deity Reincarnation **Love Embodiment **Lunar Deity Physiology **Mother Goddess Physiology **Nature Ascendency **Power Embodiment **Strength Embodiment **Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology (Human that awakened the Adishakti in herself) **Universe Destruction (almost destroyed everything over the beheading of Ganesha) **Wrath Embodiment ***War Embodiment *'Saraswati' **Absolute Beauty **Absolute Creativity **Autumn Manipulation **Holy Water Manipulation **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Omniscience **Light Embodiment **Meta Art Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Performance Art Intuition **Reality Perception **Science Manipulation **Spiritual Meditation **Spiritual Perfection **Truth Embodiment 'Other Major Deities' *'Agni' **Cosmic Projection **Enhanced Axemanship **Enhanced Staff Proficiency **Fire Embodiment ***Primordial Fire Manipulation **Knowledge Embodiment ***Absolute Wisdom **Life Embodiment **Sacrifice Embodiment ***Sacrifice Empowerment **Stellar Physiology *'Ayyappan' **Buddha Incarnation **Chastity Empowerment (Celibate God) **Composite Deity Physiology/Uniqueness (born with the powers of Shiva '& 'Vishnu) **Divine Object (Bell Necklace) **Divine Weaponry (Bow & Arrows, & Sword) **Enhanced Combat **Supernatural Beauty **Tiger Manipulation *'Chandra/Soma' **Absolute Beauty **Drink Manipulation ***Alcohol Manipulation ***Milk Manipulation **Heaven Manipulation (Limited) **Lunar Deity Physiology **Omni-Empathy ***Compassion Embodiment ***Happiness Embodiment **Planetary Physiology ***Fertility Inducement ***Plant Manipulation **Sky Manipulation (Limited) *'Chitragupta' **Afterlife Lordship (limited) ***Afterlife Marking **Aspect Separation (from Brahma) **Death-Force Manipulation **Justice Embodiment ***Justice Manipulation **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence **Knowledge Embodiment **Literary Manipulation ***Lexiconicy **Peace Manipulation **Supreme Observation *'Danu/Dewi Danu' **Asura Physiology **Authority (mother of the Danavas) **Primordial Deity Physiology **Primordial Water Manipulation *'Dhumavati' **Absolute Ugliness **Avian Manipulation (crows) **Blessing Manipulation **Cemetery Lordship (cremation grounds) **Destroyer Deity Physiology ***Absolute Destruction **Darkness Embodiment ***Primordial Darkness Manipulation **Death-Force Manipulation **Deity Consumption/Gut Imprisonment/Infinite Digestive System **Desire Manipulation ***Wish Manipulation **Guardianship **Hag Physiology **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Knowledge Manipulation ***Nigh Omniscience **Loneliness/Oblivion Embodiment **Negative Forces Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology (Other form) **Smoke Manipulation ***Dark/Death Smoke Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty (In other form) **Ugliness Inducement *'Durga' **Absolute Force Manipulation **Combat Embodiment ***Combat Empowerment ***Divine Combat **Cycle Embodiment **Diligence Embodiment **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Knowledge Embodiment **Mother Goddess Physiology **Omni-Augmentation (Empowers Creation) **War Embodiment ***Weapon Manipulation ****Divine Weaponry **Victory Embodiment *'Ganesha' **Absolute Defense **Artistic Intuition **Authority **Beginning Embodiment **Elephant Physiology **Enhanced Combat **Guardianship/Access & Occlusion (Parvati's Temple Doorkeeper) **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence *****Meta-Learning ****Absolute Wisdom **Literary Manipulation **Luck Bestowal **Mind's Eye **Mystical Dancing **Multiversal Embodiment (All the universes of the past, present & future are present in him) **Obstacle Manipulation (both of a material & spiritual order) ***Destiny Manipulation ****Destiny Assignment ***** Path Maker ****** Path to Victory ***Obstruction Creation ***Obstruction Removal (The Destroyer/Remover of Obstacles) ***Spiritual Force Manipulation **One-Man Army **Planeswalking **Prosperity Embodiment ***Monetary Manipulation (in Jainism) ****Economy Manipulation **Rodent Manipulation **Sacred Energy Manipulation **Samsara Manipulation **Science Lordship ***Science Manipulation **Success Manipulation ***Success Inducement **Transcendent Aura Manipulation (Muladhara) **Transition Manipulation **Uniqueness *'Ganga' **Destiny Manipulation (Limited) **Fearlessness **Lake/River Manipulation **Luck Energy Manipulation **Sacred Water Manipulation ***Divine Energy Manipulation ***Water Purification *'Hanuman' **Absolute Beauty (Sundar) **Absolute Immortality **Absolute Unarmed Combat **Flight **Knowledge Deity Physiology **Monkey God Physiology ***Primate Physiology **Omnifarious **Size Manipulation **Strength Embodiment ***Absolute Strength **Transcendent Demigod Physiology **Trickster **Ultimate Jactitation **Victory Embodiment *'Indra' **Attack Prediction **Alcohol Manipulation **Demiurge Physiology **Divine Combat **Divine Lord Physiology **Heaven Lordship **Sky Father Physiology ***Sky Lordship ****Rainbow Manipulation ****Sky Manipulation ****Thunder Manipulation ****Transcendent Element Manipulation *****Deity Lightning Manipulation *****Primordial Lightning Manipulation ****Weather Manipulation **Transcendent Weaponry ***Divine Weaponry **Trickster **Victory Embodiment **War Embodiment *'Kali' **Absolute Force Manipulation **Absolute Change **Berserker Physiology **Creator & Destroyer Deity Physiology ***Creation and Destruction Embodiment **Darkness Embodiment ***Primordial Darkness Manipulation **Death Embodiment ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Manipulation **Divine-Demonic Physiology **Supernatural Swordsmanship **Fear Inducement **Meta Transcendence **Mother Goddess Physiology **Omni-Empowerment **Preservation ***Salvation **Primordial Element Manipulation ***Sound Manipulation **Spiritual Meditation **Temporal Entity Physiology ***Temporal Lordship ***Time Manipulation **Wrath Embodiment *'Kama/Rati' **Desire Manipulation **Formlessness **Love Manipulation **Lust Embodiment **Sex Deity Physiology ***Absolute Beauty ****Hypnotic Breasts (Rati) ***Sexual Inducement **Transcendent Mage Physiology *'Kartikay/Murugan' **Divine Combat **Philosophy Manipulation **Power Bestowal **War Embodiment ***Weapon Manipulation ****Weapon Proficiency **Transcendent Weaponry ***Divine Weaponry **Victory Inducement *'Krishna' **Army Annihilation ***Absolute Combat **Benefic Force Manipulation ***Blessing Inducement ***Life-Force Manipulation ***Sacred Energy Generation **Compassion Embodiment ***Compassion Manipulation **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience **Love Embodiment ***Love Manipulation **Omni-Empathy **Trickster **True Hero *'Manasa' **Authority (Mother of all the Naga's) **Calamity Embodiment (When enraged) **Fertility Manipulation **Flawless Restoration ***Healing ***Resurrection **Poison Manipulation **Prosperity Embodiment **Relationship Manipulation **Snake Manipulation **Transcendent Dragon Physiology ***Naga Physiology *'Maya' **Absolute Illusion **Dream Manipulation **Magic Embodiment **Mental Manipulation **Subjective Reality **Transcendent Connection *'Nandi' **Absolute Wisdom **Bovine Physiology **Doorway Embodiment **Guardianship *'Radha' **Beauty Embodiment ***Absolute Beauty **Compassion Embodiment ***Blessing Inducement ***Purification **Love Embodiment **Mother Goddess Physiology *'Rama' **Chivalry **Divine Combat **Guardianship **Philosophy Manipulation **Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology (Divine Human) **True Hero **Virtue Embodiment *'Ratri' **Guardianship **Lunar Empowerment **Night Embodiment ***Darkness Manipulation ***Darkness Mimicry ***Night Empowerment ***Night Manipulation *'Rudra' **10th Dimension Physiology (as sovereign of the Universe) **Bow Manipulation ***Arrow Generation ***Enhanced Archery ***Super Speed Combat Archery **Divine Disease Manipulation **Fear Embodiment **Feral Mind **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Intuition ****Predator Instinct ****Supernatural Tracking **Nature Ascendancy **Storm Manipulation *'Santoshi Mata' **Blessing Inducement **Satisfaction Embodiment ***Satisfaction Manipulation *'Savitr' **Absolute Will **Blessing Inducement **Desire Embodiment ***Beauty Embodiment ***Gold Mimicry **Immortality Manipulation **Law Manipulation ***Contract Bestowal **Motion Manipulation ***Inertia Manipulation ***Warping Speed **Omnifarious (Omni-form) **Primordial Air Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology **Subordination Manipulation ***God Summoning *'Shakti' **Absolute Change **Absolute Force Manipulation ***Primordial Force Manipulation **Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Mother Goddess Physiology **Protection Embodiment *'Shesha/Nagaraja ' **Alpha Physiology **Authority (King of all the Naga's) **Cosmic Manipulation **Creation and Destruction Embodiment **Cycle Transcendence **Eternity Embodiment **Transcendent Dragon Physiology ***Naga Physiology **World-Bearer Physiology *'Sita' **Good Manipulation **Happiness Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology **Probability Manipulation **Prosperity Embodiment **Rakshasa Physiology (Sometimes) **Victory Manipulation **Virtue Embodiment *'Surya' **Day Embodiment ***Day Manipulation **Fear Masking **Freedom **Indomitable Will **Life Embodiment **Motion Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Soul Embodiment *'Tara' **Divine Combat **Light Embodiment **Protection Embodiment **Tantric Manipulation *'Varuna' **Asura Physiology **Authority (King of Asuras) **Justice Manipulation **Lake/River Manipulation **Ocean Lordship **Order Manipulation **Power Bestowal ***Immortality Bestowal **Sky Lordship **Soul Manipulation **Truth Manipulation **Water Form Manipulation ***Ice Manipulation ***Water Manipulation *'Vayu' **Absolute Beauty **Air Embodiment **Divine Combat **Life Embodiment ***Life Mastery **Sky Lordship **Supernatural Strength *'Vishvakarman' **Architecture Manipulation **Causa Sui Physiology **Creator Deity Physiology ***Creation Embodiment ****Omnificence **Meta Crafting **Omnipresence **Reality Embodiment ***Alpha Reality *'Yama' **Absolute Intelligence **Ascended Physiology (Former human; ascended through Deification) **Death Lordship ***Death-Force Manipulation **Directional Lordship (South) **Chinese Deity Physiology **Meta Immunity Bypassing (via Kaladanda) **Order Manipulation ***Law Manipulation **Punishment **Shinto Deity Physiology **Soul Manipulation **Transcendent Weaponry (Kaladanda) ***Divine Weaponry ***Nether Weaponry **Underworld Lordship Variations * Asura Physiology * Rakshasa Physiology Associations *Apsara Physiology *Chinese Deity Physiology *Deva Physiology *Gandharva Physiology *Garuda Physiology *Naga Physiology *Shinto Deity Physiology *Uchchaihshravas Physiology Known Users Gallery Hindug1.jpg|Daevas (Marvel Comics), the Hindu pantheon in the Marvel Universe. File:Agni_(SMITE).jpg|Agni (SMITE) God of Fire Ganesha (Smite).jpg|Ganesha (SMITE) God of Success File:Kali_(SMITE).jpg|Kali (SMITE) Goddess of Destruction File:Rama_(SMITE).jpg|Rama (SMITE) Seventh Avatar of Vishnu File:Vamana_(SMITE).jpg|Vamana (SMITE) Fifth Avatar of Vishnu Shiva_H.png|Shiva (Valkyrie Crusade) Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) Lakshmi_H.png|Lakshmi (Valkyrie Crusade) Parvati_H.png|Parvati (Valkyrie Crusade) Saraswati H.png|Saraswati (Valkyrie Crusade) Durga_H.png|Durga (Valkyrie Crusade) Kama_H.png|Kama (Valkyrie Crusade) Yama H.png|Yama (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Ganesha=Deity.jpg|Ganesha, remover of obstacles. Shiva by GENZOMAN.jpg|Shiva the Destroyer Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Common Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Almighty Powers